I Just Owled to Say I Love You
by ZzzShiroNeko
Summary: Post Hogwarts, Draco sways Hermione with a song: I Just Called to Say I Love You... or at least a version of it.


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I Just Owled to Say I Love You

By RaineRaven/ ZzzShiroNeko

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Harry!" screamed Draco as he pounded on the door Harry Potter's apartment. He has been standing there for the past few minutes and he was cold because he was wearing nothing but the Muggle T-shirt that Hermione had bought him for Valentine's Day. 

He knew that Harry was home for sure. Ginny's car, a red Volkswagen Beetle, was there and the hood was still warm when Draco touched it. Harry never told him that he gave her the key to the apartment (since they are not the 'serious' about their relationship yet) so she's definitely in there with him. 

Draco, Harry and his gang became friends after he helped in defeating Lord Voldemort during their seventh year at Hogwarts. That was three years ago and they have been good friends ever since. Draco even started liking Muggles. He started loving one in particular. Everyone was shocked (even Ron and Harry) when Draco asked Hermione on a date about a year ago, on her birthday. They had been in their 'boyfriend-girlfriend relationship' ever since and now, Draco was definitely worried about something that important to even think of bothering Harry like this in the middle of the night.

"Harry Potter!" Draco shouted towards his bedroom window, and then continued to pound on his door. "I know you are in there! And I know that Ginny is there with you. I know what you two are doing in there but I'd rather not say that out loud. Now, get yourselves dressed because I am in crisis here! Move!" He continued to pound until he heard some rustling from the floor above.

A minute later Ginny opened the door for him angrily. Draco noticed that her hair was tousled around and her shirt was wrinkled and buttoned quite clumsily. She was barefoot though obviously, the pants did not belong to her.

"Draco, what do you want?" Ginny asked, her mouth curled and her nose flaring a little. 

"Hi, Ginny," smiled Draco. "I really need to speak to Harry."

"Ever heard of 'bad timing,' you prat!"

"No, no. Not really," chuckled Draco. "Sorry. My bad."

"Just get the fuck in."

Ginny started to let him in just as Harry trudged down the stairs, not noticing Draco at all. Harry's glasses weren't on and he was half-clad in a white button down shirt and his tidy whities, a la Tom Cruise in "Risky Business."

"So, honey. Ready to have more of a sweet Harry Pie…"

"I'd sure like a slice, Potter," smirked Draco. Harry's eyes practically popped out of his sockets at the sight of Draco. He ran back up the stairs as far up so Draco can no longer see him. Ginny ran after him and headed straight to Harry's room to find her other belongings.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Malfoy?" screamed Harry.

"Oh thanks, Potter," said Draco. "After three years of friendship, we're back to last-name calling again."

"What the fuck do you want?" A second later, Draco heard a thud from the ceiling and Harry saying 'Ow.'

"I really need your help," Draco pleaded. "It's really important."

"You do need help," joked Ginny as she came walking down the stairs, already changed into her clothes and primping herself by combing her hair. "With your manners, bad timing…"

"Oh jeez, Gin. Leave me alone," said Draco before looking back up the stairs. "Harry, I really need your help with Hermione."

"Tonight?" said Harry as he went down, his glasses back on the bridge of his nose, wearing jeans and a white T-shirt. Draco sighed, his mouth forming a puppy dog face, his hands together as if he was saying a prayer. 

"I have to go home anyway, Harry," said Ginny as she kissed Harry on the cheek. "Maybe tomorrow, okay?" Ginny opened the door, blew a kiss towards him and closed the door. A second later, she went back in, slapped Draco and then slammed the door. Draco looked back at Harry, his hand massaging his red left cheek. 

"Maybe tomorrow, right Harry?" mocked Draco in a fake girly voice. He was to say another smart-aleck remark but he stopped when Harry glared and pointed a finger at him. 

"If you don't want a black eye to pair with your red cheek, you are going to shut up."

"Sorry," said Draco defensively, both his hands in the air as if he has just been defeated. 

Harry started to head to the kitchen and Draco followed him. Harry took out a kettle from one of the overhead cupboards and asked, "Coffee?"

"Harry, we're in Britain. Tea! And none of that girly pekoe, jasmine orange gunk that your girlfriend wants." Harry mouthed what Draco just said and poured some water from the faucet into the kettle.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Fine," said Draco as Harry placed the kettle on the stove and lit it. "Fiancée."

"Draco!" screamed Harry. "Shut it."

"Sorry I ruined your night, buddy."

"Yeah well, whatever. So, what is your problem with Hermione? Presents? Because…"

"No…"

"… You know you can always buy her books or those bookcase or those cute little snow globe-looking bookends with cute little ballerinas and the glitter…"

"Potter, you scaring me right now."

"Sorry, just got in touch with my feminine side. You should read this book, 'Get in Touch with the woman in you' and it's about guys getting…"

Draco held his hand outwards, motioning Harry to stop. "God! Gah! You've turned broad! Ack! And Ginny has you wrapped around her little finger!"

"Fuck you."

"At least I do that with girls nowadays, Harry." Harry glared at Draco as he readied the cups and tea bags. Draco continued. "Presents are no problem, Harry. My problem is that the girls already planned to have this croaky thing for Hermione's surprise birthday party."

"Croaky? What's frogs got to do with it?"

"Frogs? Who said anything about frogs? It's that singing thing and you have to know the words and you sing with the thing…"

"Karaoke, Draco. And you sing into a microphone."

"Yeah. That."

"So, what about it?"

"I never sang before."

"Yes you did."

"When?"

"In our second year when you were mocking me with Ginny's valentine."

"Oh yeah! How does it go again? 'His face is like a fresh pickled toad…'" 

"Shut up"

"His hair down there is a dark as a blackboard."

"Draco!!!"

"I wish he was mine, he's really divine…"

"Draco! I am going to pulverize you."

"The hero who conquered the Dark Lord… Don't I get credit too???"

"Uh!" said Harry as he placed the mug on the table, almost spilling the hot tea on Draco. "You never cease to shut up, do you?"

"Uh no."

Harry took a sip of tea and decided that it was too strong. He then took a bottle of milk out of the refrigerator and poured some into his tea. "How does Hermione put up with you? I mean, god! You're obnoxious, a pain in the butt and you called her a Mudblood too!!!"

"Hey! Don't you dare make fun of my Hermione!"

"Argh, sorry. Shouldn't have used the 'M' word."

"Besides, she can't resist my charm!"

"I am beginning to think she's under the Imperius Charm," muttered Harry under his breath before returning to his normal voice. "So, you can sing, god help us. That's not the problem then?"

"Yeah, well. I don't know any Muggle songs."

"None?"

"None. None as in de nada, nichevo, nemenis…"

"Stop," said Harry as he rubbed his thumb on his forehead. "I got the idea."

"So, since you're somewhat half-Muggle-born and you lived in…"

"You need my expertise then?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, fine. Tell me, who is Hermione's favorite singers?"

"Synching or Backslash boys, she told me."

"NSYNC and Backstreet Boys? Oh Jesus, I am not teaching you any of those songs!" Harry shivered and raised his eyebrows "Please, any non-sucky singers who can actually sing?"

"She did say Wondie Stever."

"Stevie Wonder. Oh for goodness sakes, Draco. If you've dated Hermione, I wonder how she put up with you with the name and term mixing."

"Sorry. I am just a worthless Wizard." Draco hit his head on the table, numerous times. "I feel so stupid around her."

"Poor thing," said Harry sarcastically. "I'll help you then. Come here tomorrow and I will have one of Stevie Wonder's songs ready for you."

Draco held his head up again. "Thank you Harry! I owe you big time!"

"Sure as fucking hell you do!" 

I am so gonna get you for ruining my night, Draco Malfoy, Harry said to himself.

"I'll make it up to you, Harry," promised Draco. "Tonight I'll take you to a strip club and we're gonna be looking at them beautiful…"

"Just wait 'til Hermione hears about this."

Draco slapped himself on the forehead. "Yeah, strip club, bad idea. How about…" Harry pulled Draco out of his seat.

"Draco, just let me go back to sleep."

"Sleep? Heh! I doubt that."

Harry pretended a yawn. "I am going to sleep."

"You git! I know Ginny never really left and she just took her car around the corner somewhere and you're gonna get it going on again."

"Goodnight, Malfoy!!!" And Harry threw him out of his apartment through the backdoor before heading to the front door and signaling Ginny to come back in.

****************************************************************************

"Hold on, hold on," said Draco as he led Hermione into the room, covering her eyes and making sure she doesn't trip on anything… or anybody.

"Honey," said Hermione half-giggle. "Where are we?"

"Shh. Hold on." Draco then mouths 'One, two, three' before letting go of her eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione!"

Hermione's eyes glowed seeing all the guests that came. Draco gave her a kiss on the lips and hugged her from behind as they both waddled across the room. 

The people there were the gang and mostly their old friends from Hogwarts: Oliver, Anjelina, Katie, Colin, Lee, the Patil and the Weasley twins, Colin, Dennis, Cho, and Susan. The Weasley and Granger parents were also there. 

When Hermione and the rest of them were seated, Ginny took the stage. "Now," said Ginny. "Everybody has to sing at least one song to Hermione for her birthday. If you can't sing, at least give her a really good present or something."

Almost everyone took the stage, although not most of them could carry a tune. Ron refused to sing and instead gave Hermione and Draco a gift certificate for two nights stay at the Merlin's Hotel. 

Harry then took the stage and sang a mean, "That's What Friends Are For" he then took deep breaths before saying something else. "Now that I've showed you my talent at singing…" 

Everyone was booing him, the Weasley twins the loudest, jokingly but he didn't seem to mind.

"… Heh heh. So, we saved the best for last. Next, it's Mr. Draco Malfoy, ladies and gentlemen. Give him a warm applause."

Draco face turned red as he stumbled up the stage. He whispered to the DJ (who happen to be Bill Weasley in his studded biker leather jacket) and took the microphone from Harry. When the music played, everyone clapped hard (especially Hermione, who screamed "I love Stevie wonder! I love this song!" )

And Draco began to sing "I Just Called to Say I Love You" (or at least a version of it):

_No Hogsmeade days to celebrate_

_No Chocolate covered jelly slugs to give away_

_No mint-y strings, those flossy things_

_In fact today's another boring Saturday_

_No Icy Mice, or Canary Creams_

_No sweet surprise to make this boring day just nice._

_But what you are is something new_

_I've never felt like this so I must say to you_

_I just owled to say I love you_

_I just owled to say how sweet you are_

_I just owled to say I love you_

_And now where is my cutest candy heart?_

_No chocolate bars, or Drooble's Gum_

_They won't add up to just how sweet really you are._

_No sugar quills, no Licorice wands_

_There won't be the good flavors in Every Flavor bean!_

_No cavities, no sweet tooth_

_I can't give thanks to the sugarless sweets you bring_

_Now you're all my own, that's really true!_

_Though your name's always mispronounced as Her-my-own_

_I just owled to say I love you_

_I just owled to say how sweet you are_

_I just owled to say I love you_

_And now where is my cutest candy heart?_

_I just owled to say I love you_

_I just owled to say how sweet you are_

_I just owled to say I love you_

_And now where is my cutest candy heart?_

At the end of my song, he received a thunderous applause and not to mention a howling coming from the men (or should we say 'boys'). Hermione's eyes were filled with tears. This made Draco smirk nervously as he got off the stage

"Oh my god! That was so sweet of you Draco!" screamed Hermione as she ran to Draco and planted one on him. "That was the best thing anyone has ever done for me!" Draco kissed her again and swung her around before sitting down and resting her on his lap. 

"How did you come up with that sweet song?" asked Hermione as she took another sip of her Shirley Temple. Draco looked at Harry and glared, before turning sweet on Hermione again.

"Nothing. Just came natural to me."

Harry burst out laughing. The rest of the table looked at him as him he had just gotten off his rocker. After he noticed that everyone was staring at him, he smiled and started to head out for the main door. Draco kissed Hermione and whispered to her before following Harry.

"I know you were planning to get back at me for that night, Potter," screamed Draco after he had closed the door.

"How did you…"

"Come on! Do you really think Hermione will love a song about sweets? Besides, Stevie Wonder is a Muggle. I don't think he'd know about Ice Mice or Sugar Quills."

"You're a pain," said Harry. "I thought you deserved something."

"I ruined your night that night, I know. And I did tell you I was sorry."

"It's alright."

"Yeah, well. Thank you again, for the song, even if it's all screwed up."

"No problem," joked Harry. "I am still out to get you, you know that."

"Yeah, well. I'll be prepared then. Let's go back in. Another round maybe of songs, maybe. I wanna try that Synching song."

"That's NSYC, Malfoy. And if you're gonna sing their song, I might as well stay out here for a while. I need a smoke," said Harry as he took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his jean pocket and lit it. Draco just looked at him funny. 

"I never knew you smoke."

"I started ever since you became a really close part of the gang."

"You do know cigarettes smoke can cause cancer…"

"Go to hell, Malfoy."

"Fine," said Draco before he headed back inside and dragged Hermione to the dance floor. Harry blew the cigarette smoke away as he looked back through a window and saw Draco with Hermione. 

"Why does he always get the girl?" said Harry as he threw his cigarette on the ground and stomped on it, wishing it was Draco's face.


End file.
